Will you stay with me?
by morningnight
Summary: Kieli ignored Harvey's warning about the weather and went out anyway. A few days later she is unable to even get out of bed. Will Harvey stay with her?
1. Chapter 1

_Will you stay with me?_

Kieli pulled the covers over her head as she violently coughed. For the last few days she has been feeling horrible and this morning she could barely get out of bed. According to Corporal, Harvey had gone out late last night and still has yet to return.

The last few days they have been staying in a town not far from Westerbury. They rented out a small apartment that had a living room, kitchen, bathroom, and a small bed room with one bed. Most of the day and night Harvey would just lie on the couch looking out the window right next to the couch. She barely ever sees him do anything else except for the times when he gets up to go for a walk and doesn't return until the next day. She sometimes wonders where he goes or if he will ever come back, but in the end he returns and goes back to the couch.

Kieli heard a noise and looked out from under her covers. There in the door way she saw Harvey walking across the room over to the couch. He paused and looked at her. Kieli pulled the covers over her head again just in time for another coughing fit. Once it was over she buried her face in the pillow feeling absolutely horrible. She heard footsteps and buried her face in the pillow even further. She wasn't quiet sure why but she didn't want Harvey to know that she was sick.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Harvey I'm going out for a walk okay?" she yelled as she grabbed her coat and ran towards the door. **_

"_**Whatever." He said as he blew out the smoke he had just inhaled before looking at her. "You're not going out in that are you?" he asked. Kieli paused and looked down at what she was wearing. She wore a light down jacket and jeans, with sneakers. In her hand she had an extra jacket that was on the light side. **_

"_**What's wrong with what im wearing?" **_

"_**It's freezing outside." He said as he pulled the cigarette out of his mouth.**_

"_**And?" came a voice from the radio that was around Kieli's neck. She looked down at the radio then back up at Harvey who was glaring at it. **_

"_**Fine do what ever you want." He said as he placed the cigarette back in his mouth and looked out the window. Kieli smiled at him before turning and running out of the room. **_

_**End of Flashback**_

She heard a sigh and turned to see brown work pants. She followed them up until she was staring into two copper colored eyes. "I told you not to go out wearing something like that." Kieli sat up and started to yell back at him, but all of a sudden she got very dizzy and almost fell off the bed. Two big hands reached out and caught her before she could completely fall. "Would you just-" Harvey cut himself off and sighed as he helped Kieli back into bed. "Just be more careful." He said as he pulled the covers over her. He placed his hand on her forehead.

"What is it?" Kieli asked looking at him weird.

"You have a fever." Harvey whispered.

"_Well duh." _said the radio. Harvey glared at it before turning around and sitting down. As he leaned his back against the bed, he pulled out a cigarette and his lighter.

"Just get some rest." Harvey said as he placed the cigarette in his mouth and placed the lighter under it. As he lit it he mumbled "I'm sure you'll feel better when you wake up."

Kieli smiled down at him. He might no show it but he really did seem to care and it was times like this one that she was happy he was around. "Hey Harvey" Kieli said as she eyes lids started to feel heavy.

"Mmm?" he asked.

"Will you…" Kieli let her sentence trail off as she tried to find the right words for it. Harvey blew out the smoke he had inhaled as he waited. "Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" It took a few minutes for Harvey to answer.

"Sure." He whispered as he placed the cigarette back in his mouth. Kieli smiled at him as her eye lids slid closed and she was fast asleep.

_I will stay with you as long as you want._

* * *

HI! this is my first Kieli story! i found it cause i was in Barnes and Nobles looking around and i saw the manga novel and i liked the cover. At the time they only had volume 2 and volume 3 and i really wanted to read it so i bought volume 2 and tried to read it. That didn't go to well so i ordered the first volume and read it then i couldn't stop and i was freaking out when i didn't have the third and had to order it but i just finished the third so now im sad cause i want the 4th.

Also i read the other two stories of Kieli and even though they are both one shots they really are amazing. I kept forgetting that i wasn't reading from the book that two totally different people wrote them. I just hope i didn't some what as good as they did. anyway i hope you enjoy^^

_**Give a Yea (!) for:**_

_**Do it matter? by talkstoangels77**_

_**Learning to Dance. by TearsOfAnotherBrokenHeart  
**_

please review and criticize(maybe) all can review and criticize(maybe)

sorry about spelling and grammar mistakes!

I don't not, under any circumstance, own Kieli. All rights go to the Author; Yukako Kabei


	2. Chapter 2 Chase

_Chase _

"Hey" said a voice. It sounded so far away that it made Kieli wonder if she was just hearing things. "Hey Kieli, wake up." This time she knew she wasn't hearing things. Slowly Kieli began to open her eyes to see two copper ones staring down at her. "We need to leave." He said. Kieli nodded slowly before forcing herself into a sitting position. She felt a large hand on her back, holding her up, when she started to sway.

"Herbie." said the radio by the window. "She is still too sick to get out of bed. Moving her now would only worsen things."

"Harvey." corrected the copper haired boy." And what do you suggest we do, leave her here?"

"No of course not, but you can't expect her to walk out of here." said the radio. Kieli's head started to spin. Everything around her started to become distorted.

"Kieli" Harvey when Kieli started to sway again. She looked up at him. He could see the dark bags under her eyes. It didn't help that her skin was already paler then snow.

"Come on." Harvey said as he grabbed the radio off the window cell and gave it to Kieli. He then went to pick her up bridal style. As he lifted her, Kieli felt another dizzy spell come over her. She grabbed onto his shirt and buried her face in his chest. He still smelled like tobacco smoke. Kieli clutched onto the radio as she felt Harvey stand up.

Harvey walked out into the hallway and looked around. He had two choices to get out of here, the front entrance and the back. He decided to take the back just to be safe. He headed towards the stair case and was about to go down when he heard "Hey is the tall work boy and the small girl still in there room?" Harvey froze. He strained his ears listening for more.

"Yes, I believe so." said the man at the counter. Harvey turned around and headed for the window at the end of the hall. They were on the third floor, but it was the only way out of the building without running into unwanted visitors.

As he reached the window he could hear the men running up the stairs behind him. He put Kieli down next to the window before opening it. Then he careful picked her up and tried to get her through the window. It wasn't easy.

"Kieli." He whispered. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes. "I need you to stand up." She nodded before going to stand. She grabbed onto the radio and held it tight as the cold wind blew her hair. Harvey climbed out onto the fire escape. "Can you walk?" he asked. He knew there was no way he was going to be able to carry her down the fire escaped ladder. She nodded before following Harvey over to the ladder.

Harvey went down first. He helped Kieli off the ladder when he heard the window slam open.

"There they are! They went down the fire escape!" a man yelled. Harvey grabbed Kieli's wrist and pulled her as he ran down the ally.

Kieli tried so hard to keep up with him but her legs felt like lead. Her hand started to slip out of his. She tried to run faster but her hand finally slipped when she tripped.  
Harvey felt the small hand start to slip before it was finally gone. He stopped and turned around to find Kieli on the ground.

"I'm fine" she said getting up. As she started to run over to Harvey, a man appeared out of no where.

"Kieli, behind you!" Harvey yelled. Kieli had no idea what he was talking about until something from behind grabbed her arm. She was yanked back with such force that the radio around her neck came flying off. As she tried to scream, her breath caught and she hit the ground.

Harvey tried to run over to her, but something hit him in the back of the head, causing darkness to take over.

"Harvey!" Kieli screamed as he hit the ground. The man who knocked Harvey out pointed him gun at him as more came over.

There was a laugh above Kieli that made her look up.

"You're ours now."

* * *

Hey! yea so The Shadow Star asked me to continue this story and im just gonna say this is a tryout. so please tell me what you think and yes...i really dont have much to say other then im freezing my butt off! so yea again tell me what you think!

sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes!


	3. Chapter 3 Gambling part 1

_Gambling Part 1_

_A few days earlier…._

Harvey walked into a small pub that seemed to be the only place around here that he might be able to earn a little money. As the door closed behind him he noticed that the air around him was filled with a lingering smoke. It was a small place, maybe ten tables at the most, each filled with people drinking and talking. The only thing he didn't see was a table that had a set of cards and a large pile of money on it, so he decided to leave.

"Hey you." called someone. Harvey's copper eyes scanned the room until they rested on a table over in the back corner of the pub. There was a small group of men sitting there, all looking over at him. "Come here." Harvey, not knowing who they were or what they wanted, put up his guard as he walked over to them.

"You look like you could use a game." said a man that had a large red beard as he walked up to the table. Harvey looked down at the table. There was a large amount of cash and by the look of it, they were playing cards. Not saying anything, Harvey sat down in the empty chair. _It couldn't hurt to play one game._ He thought_. This was the reason I came here in the first place._

Two hour later Harvey was on his last amount of cash. In the middle was twice as much cash as they had started with. "I raise you." said the man with an eye-patch. Harvey looked at his set of cards. He had a full house, cruisers, and sword. He than looked around the table at the other men. The one with the red bread and the one wearing glasses had already folded. So looking back down at his cards he thought about his choices. He could fold or raise. As he thought about which one he would choose, he unconsciously played with his lighter under the table.

"Well?" asked the guy getting impatient. Harvey looked up at him.

"I raise." Harvey threw in the last of his money. The guy across the table looked completely shocked. "Are-are you sure?" he asked. Harvey gave him a weird look.

"Well?" Harvey asked as he waited for his move.

"Well you got some nerve 'cause I got a temple flush." The man laid his cards down. The man began to reach for the money when Harvey showed him his own cards. The man paused when he saw the cards. Harvey had won. The man stared at him in shock as Harvey started to collect the money from the table.

"Hey wait, where you think you are going?" asked the red faced man.

"Why does it matter?" asked Harvey as he placed the rest of the money is his pocket.

"We ain't done with you." said the man with the eye patch

"What more do you want?"

"Our money back." said the one with glasses.

"Well that's not my problem. I won and I'm taking what I won with me." Harvey said standing up and starting to walk away.

"No, you don't" yelled the eye patch one. He grabbed Harvey's shoulder and spun him around before throwing his fist at him. Harvey avoided his fist but stubble backwards. The other two men stood up from the table and walked over to the one with the eye patch. It was three against one.

"Hey!" screamed the bartender. "If you're gonna fight take it outside." Harvey turned around and walked out into the starry night, followed closely behind by the three men.

* * *

hey! sorry it took so long to update but things keep coming up but anyway im almost done with the next so it should be up soon so please enjoy this one!

please review and criticize(maybe) all can review and criticize(maybe)

sorry about spelling and grammar mistakes!


	4. Chapter 4 Gambling part 2

_Gambling Part 2_

Harvey walked out onto the desert street and turned to find the three men from before following him.

"Now be a nice boy and give us our money back." said the guy with glasses. He was obviously the only reasonable one here. "Or we will kill you."

"You shouldn't bet money that you don't plain on giving away." Harvey said reaching in his pocket. He pulled out the pack of cigarette before taking one and placing it in his mouth. He than pulled the lighter out and lit the end of it.

"You talk big for a runt." said the one with the eye patch. Harvey sighed a puff of smoke. This was getting him no where.

"Look I don't have time for this. Go bother someone else." Harvey said before turning around and walking away.

"No you don't." said someone from behind him. Harvey could here footsteps behind him that told him someone was running at him. Harvey moved out of the way as an arm flew past his face. Harvey took a few steps away from the man before looking at him, than at the other two.

"You're not going to let this go are you?" Harvey asked, already knowing the answer.

"No we ain't" said the one with the eye patch. Harvey sighed to himself as he realized how this was going to turn out. He was going to have to either fight all of them or give back the money he had won before he was going to be allowed to go home.

Suddenly behind the three men came a strong noise. All the men turned around as something bright flashed on them.

"Who's there?" yelled someone.

"Crap it's them!" yelled the guy with glasses as he stared to back away.

"Let's get out of here!" screamed the one with the red beard as he began to run away.

"You lucky kid, but next time me meet, you won't be." said the guy the eye patch before he followed his friends.

Harvey stood there, confused. Suddenly the bright light was flashed in his eyes. Instinctively he squinted his eyes as the light got brighter.

"Oh hey it's you." said a voice. The light disappeared to reveal a person standing there. He was in this late thirties maybe early forties. He had light black hair and light green eyes. His name was Joan and he was the man from the station.

_Flashback:_

"_Kieli" Harvey called from the hallway. "If you don't hurry up I'm going to leave you behind."Coming!" called Kieli as she grabbed the radio and her bag before she ran to catch up with Harvey. They had just arrived at a town by Westerbury and everyone was now getting off the train. As Kieli was getting off the train, she missed a step. She lets out a small scream as she started to fall forward. _

_Harvey hearing this, turned around to see her falling. "Kieli!" he screamed. He realized he couldn't reach her in time. Suddenly something grabbed Kieli just as she was about to touch the ground. Looking up Kieli saw man standing there smiling down at her. _

"_Careful there. You don't want to hurt yourself there." He said. _

"_Idiot!" Harvey yelled as he ran over to her. "You should be more careful!" _

"_Well than don't try to leave me behind!" Kieli yelled at him as she stood up._

_Harvey was about to yell back at her when he spotted something. His whole body tensed as his eyes became glued to the object. "Kieli" Harvey said cautiously "Come here."_

"_Why?" she asked._

"_Don't ask why, just do it." He snapped. In the man's pocket was gun. _

_End flashback:_

"By the way what are you doing in a place like this?" he asked. If Harvey recalled correctly the man had said he was part of the night patrol here and was issued to carry a gun even though he never used it.

"Why does it matter?" Harvey snapped.

"Hey I'm on your side." said Joan as he held up his hands.

"Whatever." Harvey said as he turned around and headed home.

* * *

Hey! i just saw the last chapter and man was that short but this one is a little longer! i just haven't had time to update in a while but here is the next chapter n i already have the next one i just need to make some minor changes n trust me this one is WAY longer and im really srry about how short that last chapter was. so...please enjoy!

please review and criticize(maybe) all can review and criticize(maybe)

sorry about spelling and grammar mistakes!


	5. Chapter 5 Trap

_Trap_

A sharp pain ripped through Harvey's head. Voices erupted through the silence, slowly getting louder and louder. Opening his eyes, he saw the bright sun staring down at him. Harvey started to focus his eyes when he noticed something else in his line of vision. There was a crowd of people standing around him, all staring down at him.

Suddenly the events of yesterday began to form in his head. Sitting up quickly, he looked around for something. He ignored the crowd of people staring at him weirdly and scanned the area to find what he was looking for. Beyond the crowd of people there was a young boy picking up an old beat up radio. Harvey stood up, pushed past the crowd of people and ran over to the boy.

"Give me that." Harvey said harsher then he would have like too. Not waiting for a response, he grabbed the radio out of the boy's hand and started to play with the dial, hoping it still worked. When he heard some static he walked away from the confused crowd to find a quiet place. Just a short distance away was a small alley way.

"Corporal" Harvey said as he entered the alley. There was some static before he heard:

"Herbie"

"Harvey." He corrected him before saying. "What happened? Where's Kieli?"

"Are you alright? You took a pretty hard hit." Corporal said.

"I'm fine, but tell me about Kieli. Where did they take her?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know who took her?"

"All I know is that there were about seven of them. The one that grabbed Kieli wore glasses and I think the one that hit you had an eye patch but that's all I saw."

"I'm guessing one of the others had a red beard." Harvey mumbled.

"Now that you mention it, one did have red beard. How did you know that?"

"I played a card game with them a few nights ago." Harvey said. "They didn't like the fact that I won and took all their money."

"So all of this happened because they lost a card game?"

"Looks like it." said Harvey as he leaned up against the brick wall. The town itself wasn't a very big one, but it also wasn't one of the smallest they have seen. Most of the buildings here were old brick buildings that were either run down or barely standing. Most of the people here believed that they were safe enough to live, though in Harvey's opinion they weren't even safe to be around, let alone live in. The streets were full of pot holes and covered in cracks. Nobody in this town really used cars, but every now and then you get someone in a car drive by. By the time the car gets to the end of the road its no longer safe to drive, or it just stops working completely. The town itself was a ruin but to everyone who lived here, it was a perfect little town that gave them privacy from the real world.

"Um excuse me mister." said a small voice. Harvey looked down to see a small boy standing there. He couldn't be any older then eight. "Another mister told me to give this to you." The boy held out a small piece of paper. Harvey cautiously took the paper from the boy. As he read it, he felt his heart stop.

The boy turned and ran out of the ally, leaving Harvey to stare at it alone.

"What's it say?" asked the radio.

"If you want to see the girl alive, then I suggest you bring double the amount of money you took or else." Harvey said, his eyes never leaving the paper.

"Or else what?"

"I don't know" said Harvey stuffing the paper in his pocket. "But I know it's not good.

* * *

Kieli found herself in very uncomfortable position. Her hands were handcuffed behind her back and around a metal pole. She was sitting on a cold, damp cement floor that was covered in dust. The headache she had gotten early had now disappeared, but she was still extremely exhausted. Her head was swimming and if she had to guess her fever had gotten worse along with the never ending coughing fits.

Kieli looked around the room for something to do. Corporal had fallen off her neck in the attempt to run away, so she was alone. The voices from the other room echoed through the small door frame on the other side of the room. Her 'kidnappers' seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Do you think he'll come?" asked one of the men.

"Probably, he seemed to care enough for her to try to get her away from us." Said another. "Plus if he doesn't the church solider will have our heads."

_Church Soldier?_

That's when it occurred to Kieli that these men had only one reason for kidnapping her and that was to get Harvey to come so the church soldiers could get him. What Kieli didn't know was how they had found out he was an Undying. He barely went out and when he did, Kieli was pretty sure he didn't talk to anyone.

The thought of church soldiers on there way frightened Kieli. They couldn't find out she was here because if they did they might take her away from Harvey. They might even try to hurt Harvey or worse kill him. Then it would have been all her fault for leading them here. She didn't want the church solider to find Harvey. Kieli began to struggle with the bindings holding her here.

"Yea, that ransom will keep us happy for a life time!" another said cheerfully. There was some silence before one said:

"It sure has gotten pretty quiet in there."

"Yea it has." Kieli heard a sound of a chair before foot steps echoed through the empty room. She looked up in time to see a bright light being shined at her. She squinted to see someone standing there. She could tell by his voice that it was a man, and if she remembered correctly it was the one with the eye patch. As he walked over to her, he removed the light from her face and pointed it at the ground instead. He crouched down beside her and looked her over. "Well ain't you pretty one." He said.

Kieli pushed herself up against the pole as far as she could. A feeling came over her telling her to get away. That wasn't the only reason she wanted to leave. His breath was filled with the stench of dead fish and what ever teeth he had left were a dark yellow. "Why don't we have some fun?" He said lightly touching her leg. Kieli continued to dig her back into the pole, knowing it was futile to try to get away.

* * *

Harvey walked down the street carrying the bag that contained the money he was supposed to bring. He couldn't believe he was wasting his time and all the money he had won rescuing Kieli. He kept telling himself that as soon as he got Kieli he was going to put her on the next train back to Westerbury.

Harvey stopped and looked around. They had given him an address, but the numbers on the buildings were so warn out that he couldn't even read them. He pulled out the small piece of paper and re-read the address again.

"43 Gollum Street. Where do you think that is?" Harvey asked looking at the numbers of several houses, only to conclude that they were all to warn out to read, just like all the others.

"Is that it over there?" Harvey looked over towards the house that was on the far side of the street. He roughly made out the number:

_43_

"It's worth a try." Harvey began to head over there. Silence once again fell over the two as Harvey walked towards the house that might be holding Kieli.

"Do you think they will let her go once you give them the money?" asked the radio after a short time.

"They said they would." Harvey didn't trust them, but somewhere deep down he hoped that they would keep their word.

"Well they also said that if you won you would get all the money, but look where we are now." Harvey glared at the radio. He wasn't in the mood for Corporals sarcasm.

Harvey walked up to the old building and looked around. The door was closed but there was no one around.

_What am I suppose to do now?_

Not knowing what to do, Harvey let himself in. Taking three steps in the door, Harvey stopped. The floor and ceiling were covered in mold, the broken floor boards laid around in a cluttered mess, and a thick layer of dust was covering the floor. The place was a total wreck. He would be surprised if anyone would be able to survive in here.

"So you came." said a voice. Harvey turned to see someone stepping towards him out from the shadows. Harvey felt his body tense as he saw who it was.

"Where's Kieli?" Harvey asked harshly.

"Somewhere safe." said a boy. He had green eyes and blond hair. He was tall and wearing a black outfit that could easily be mistaken for a priests outfit. Julius stepped a little closer to Harvey. "Somewhere where you will never find her."

* * *

hey~ um first thing YEA ITS LONG~ sorry bout that title cause i suck at naming things...also just incase you didn't know i had crap going on and i couldn't update and when i did it was really short so im sorry i proabaly should have waited to update so they would have been longer but hey cant do much about it now.

Also to let you know i write these in note books BEFORE i type them. To let you know right before its switches to Kieli's point of view like right when Harvey says. "I don't know but it can't be good." that was THREE PAGES in my note book. When i realized how short it was typed i add the next chapter which is pretty much the rest so you kinda get a two-in-one kinda thing.

Anyway hope you enjoy~

anyway comment/review or criticize (maybe) i wont yell!

sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.


	6. Chapter 6 Retrieval

_Retrieval_

"What do you mean?" Harvey asked. He was standing in a dark room, the only light was coming from the door behind him and the one window on the other side of the room.

"What I mean is that she is in a place where you'll never be able to find her." Julius said. "I thought that was pretty self-explanatory" Harvey clenched the bag he was holding. He had been tricked. _How could I have been so stupid_? _Letting myself be tricked by this kid._

"I suggest you come quietly." said Julius after deciding that Harvey wasn't going to say anything. "If not, I will be forced to hurt Kieli."

"You're bluffing." He said harshly.

"Am I?" Harvey stayed silent for sometime. Julius wanted more than anything to protect Kieli as much as possible, but something told him that Julius might be serious. He may not want to hurt her, but if worst came to worse, he might think he has to.

"Take me to her." Harvey command.

"And if I do, what do I get out of it?" Julius asked, suddenly becoming interested in the conversation. Harvey thought about it for a moment.

"If you me take me to Kieli, I'll leave with you quietly."

"How do I know _you're_ not bluffing?" Julius asked. Harvey starting to hate this kid more and more. Couldn't he just be happy that he was going to go with him quietly? No, of course not he needed a guarantee. Harvey thought about this for sometime before coming to a conclusion.

"I'll give you the radio." Harvey said. There was some static that erupted from the radio, but Harvey ignored it. "If I don't come with you quietly afterwards, you can smash it."

Julius thought about this for a moment. When he decided it was alright, he nodded his head. Harvey pulled the radio off from around his neck. Suddenly some static was forming around the speaker but Harvey turned it off before it could do any real harm. Harvey then held it out for Julius to take. Julius motioned for one of the soldiers to take it. Neither moved. Julius sighed to himself before walking over and taking the radio himself.

"Follow me."

* * *

Kieli stared at the man before her froze with fear. His yellow teeth smiled down at her, his one eye staring down at her with lust.

"Everything all right in there?" called a voice from the other room. The man sighed to himself before calling back: "Yea everythin's fine." He than turned back to look at Kieli. "I'll be right back, now don't go anywhere, ya hear?" the man stood up and up and walked out the room.

"What's goin' on in there huh?" asked the first voice.

"Nothin'." said the man with the eye patch. "Just havin' little fun in there, that's all."

"You know we have to return her untouched don't you?" said a second voice.

"Yea, yea whatever." Grumbled the one with the eye patch. "I just wanna know why the girl is so important to that runt."

_Runt? _Kieli thought to herself._ Does he mean Harvey?_

There was a knock on the door. "Now what?" yelled the second voice as he walked past doorway and over to, what Kieli was guessing was the front door. When she heard it open, there was silence before the man stumbled out:

. "W-what are you doing h-here?"

"We came to see Kieli." Kieli's head snapped up when she heard the familiar voice.

_Julius. _Kieli thought. _I'm saved_

"Oh of course, w-wait right here." Kieli heard some footsteps before a man walked in. He kneeled down in front of Kieli and whispered "You better behave." before starting to untie her.

This man was not of a strong build, nor did he seem all that dangerous. He looked like he was in his early twenties. He wore glasses that hid his soft green eyes. When he was untying Kieli, he did it in a way that made sure not to hurt her. In some way he seemed, to Kieli, almost sad. When he finished untying her, he grabbed her by the arm and yanked her to her feet. Kieli stubbed a bit before regaining her balance. The man waited until he was sure she was okay to walk, before half-walking-half dragging her out into the other room.

The sudden light blinded Kieli for a minute. As she shielded her eyes from the light, she looked around the room. It reminded her of the room she was just in. It was made of cement all around, except that this one held a large table with four seats placed around it. On the table was some cards, some dirty empty plates and some cans of beer. Above her a light bulb hung from the ceiling, with a metal cord hanging from it. Than looking towards the door, she found four people standing there. One was in a black priest outfit. He had short blonde hair, and green eyes, that sparkled with a childish joy at the sight of her. Behind to the right and left of him were two men standing there in white armor. Kieli immediately recognized them as church soldiers. The last person there was a tall coppered hair man. He wore brown work pants and a brown work jacket. His copper colored eyes were filled with a pained expression mixed with one of relief.

"H-Harvey?" The name slipped out of her mouth, having been said many times before. The pained expression in his eyes grew even more at the sound of her calling his name.

"Kieli."

Kieli pulled herself away from the man holding her as her vision started to become cloudy. She ran forward and wrapped her arms around him. It was than she began to cry. She really didn't know why, but all that has happened in the last few hours, she figured it was alright to cry just a few. Kieli felt two stronger arms wrap around her and hold her as she buried her face into his shirt. She may not have wanted to admit it, but she was completely terrified.

"Your work is done here." said Julius after watching Kieli crying for some time. "Here is your money." Julius threw the bag of money Harvey had given to him at the feet of the men. "We will be taking our leave now." Julius turned around and walked out.

"Come on Kieli, let's go." Harvey whisper as he pulled back from her. Kieli stepped back and quickly whipped her tears before nodding. As Harvey turned to walk away he felt something grab onto his sleeve and when he looked back, he found that Kieli was holding onto it, her face pointed towards the ground. Harvey turned back and followed Julius out the door.


	7. Chapter 7 Promise

_Promise_

Kieli stared out the window, watching the blur of blue and green pass by.

"_Kieli_?" asked a static voice. Kieli looked down in her lap to find the radio resting in it, waiting for a response.

"So Harvey used you as a bargaining tool to get me back?" she whispered, still trying to comprehend the situation herself.

"_Yea, pretty much_." Silence began to fill the air again as Kieli looked back out the window. She began to think back to before.

"_Here Kieli, we're in here!" Julius yelled happily as he walked into the compartment. Kieli followed him into a small, compartment that Julius had had reserved for the train ride back to Central. Kieli sat in the seat next to the window and looked around. It was a small compartment that had a red carpet floor and dark red seats. There were two large windows that were so clear, that it took a while before Kieli realized that there were actually windows there._

"_Master Julius." said a church solider as he opened the door. Julius looked over at him. "You have a phone call." _

"_Okay!" Julius said cheerfully. He stopped up and headed for the door. "Oh Kieli, I almost forgot!" Julius said turning around. He pulled out an old beat up radio for his pocket._

"_Corporal!" Kieli yelled as she realized what it was. She stood up and ran over to him. _

"_I would wait a while before you turn him on. Apparently he isn't very happy." Julius said before smiling and walking out. Kieli looked down at the old beat up radio, placing her fingers on the dial_

"I don't believe you" Kieli said. She looked back down at the radio. "I want to hear Harvey say it."

"_And how do you suggest we do that? We don't know where he is_." Kieli stared down at the radio, she knew he had a point, but that didn't mean that she couldn't try. Kieli decided she didn't care if it took forever to find him, as long as she did. She stood up and walked over to the when a voice said. "_What if Julius finds out that you left the compartment? You and Harvey could be in trouble_."

"I know." Kieli said as she placed her hand gently on the handle. "But still, Harvey owes me an explanation. Julius should understand that." Kieli said opening the door and walking out.

Kieli looked into every compartment that she passed, looking for the coppered hair boy. Unfortunately she had checked almost every compartment on the train and he was still yet to be found. She was beginning to loss hope. _What if he wasn't on this train? What if I never find him?_ Kieli pulled herself from those thoughts to check the last compartment.

_If Harvey isn't in this compartment, than I'll go back. _Kieli told herself. Looking into the small window on the door, Kieli saw a man looking out the window. He was wearing a brown work jacket and pants, his large hand holding his head up as he stared out the window.

"Harvey?" Kieli asked herself, thinking that the man inside could not possibly hear her. Suddenly the man's head snapped up and he turned to face her, his copper eyes filled with surprised. "Harvey!" Kieli yelled.

Harvey sat there, deciding what to do, but after a minute he stood up and walked over to the door.

"What are you doing here?" he asked opening the door and looking around. "And where's Julius?"

"Is what Corporal said true?" Kieli asked ignoring Harvey's questions. Harvey stared down at her, confused. "That you traded him in so that you could come get me?" Harvey stared down at her, unsure of what to say. "And did you tell Julius that he could smash him?"

"It's none of your business. Go back to your compartment before Julius finds out that you're here." Harvey said before closing the door. Kieli quickly put her hand in front of the door, stopping it from closing completely. She pushed it open and stepped in.

"What's going on Harvey?" Kieli asked. Harvey ignored her and continued back to his seat by the window. "Harvey!"

"Go back to Julius." he said harshly. Kieli took a step back, surprised. Harvey took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "What's happening isn't any of your concern." He than continued to his seat when he heard a noise. At first he didn't know what it was, but when he heard it again he recognized it as a little whimper.

"Please." Kieli whispered. Harvey turned his head to the side so he could look at her. Out of the corner of his eye he saw tears falling down her pale cheek. "You promised." Harvey didn't know what to say, so he decided it was best not to say anything. "You promised you would stay with me."

"I know but-"

"You promised!" Kieli said even softer that if Harvey wasn't paying attention, he would have easily missed it. Harvey sighed to himself. What had he gotten himself into this time? He could hear Kieli silently crying behind him, and it ached to know that he couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Kieli..." Harvey started. He didn't know what he wanted to say, but he knew that if he didn't say something, things could become a lot worse. "I told Julius that if he got you away from those guys, than I would willingly go to central with him." Harvey listened to the silence that filled the room, waiting for Kieli to say something. When she still didn't say anything, Harvey used all his will power not to turn around to face her. "I know, I promised that I would stay with you, but there is nothing I can do. A deal's a deal."

"And a promise is what?" Kieli asked. Harvey turned around to find that she was staring at the ground, not looking at him. She had stopped crying, but her eyes were still a little red and puffy.

"I-"

"Kieli!" called a voice. Harvey looked at the door, knowing Julius was looking for her.

"You better go, Julius is looking for you."

"I don't want to."

"I don't care."

"Well I do!" Kieli said looking up at him. She held her ground, not moving an inch.

"Stop acting like a child and go."

"I'm not leaving without you!" Kieli said firmly. "And there is nothing you can say or do that will change my mind." Harvey thought about this for a moment before finally giving in.

"Fine, where do you want to go?" Kieli stared at Harvey confused. "You said you weren't leaving and I'm not taking you too central with me so where do you want to go?" In the back round Kieli could still hear Julius calling her name, but she didn't care. She was too concerned with what Harvey had said. So many things were going through her head that she could not think.

"_Well I hate to interrupt this moment, but Julius is coming and I highly doubt that he will be happy when he finds out that you two are together. So I suggest you worry about where you are going later, and worry about how you are going to get off the train._"

"Corporal's right." Harvey said trying to think for a way to get off the train. "We have to get out of here."

* * *

Hey I know this is short….long…..its somewhere in the middle but I am sad to say that this story is coming to an end . I loved writing this story and im glad that _ asked me to continue writing it. Im sorry if it was weird or short or something but I hoped you all enjoyed it anyway^^ um…..My internet is broken so im at the library and this random kid walked up behind me and started to read this…


	8. Chapter 8 Ending

_Ending_

"Corporal's right." Harvey said trying to think for a way to get off the train. "We have to get out of here."

"But how?" Kieli asked. "We aren't going to reach the next train station for another two hours."

"I know." Harvey said thinking.

"Kieli!" called Julius. This time it was closer than before.

"Come on." Harvey said as he grabbed Kieli's arm and pulled her down the hall. He didn't have time to think about anything right now. He just had to get Kieli away from Julius long enough to think of a plan.

Harvey ran down the hall, dragging Kieli along with him. He made sure not to go to fast, so that she could keep up, but he also made sure he didn't go slowly enough for Julius to catch up. Harvey opened the door at the end of the hallway and stepped out. The harsh wind blew their hair around forcefully, their clothes whipping around them. They had run to the end of the train, with no where to go. Harvey looked around him and realized something. There was only one way to get off this train.

"Kieli" Harvey said turning around and putting his hands on her shoulders so she would look at him. "I need you to go tell me something. Are you sure this is what you want? There is still a chance that Julius will take you back to Westerbury. You can go back and pretend none of this ever happened." Kieli stared up at him.

"No." She said calmly. "I don't want to go back. I want to go with you. I want to go with you and Corporal." Kieli watched as Harvey stared down at her, his hair blowing in front of his copper eyes.

"Alright then" Harvey said letting her go. He looked out at the tracks and thought. "Are you sure?" He asked again. "We are going to have to jump." He said taking one more look at her. She nodded.

"_Are you insane? Kieli can't jump off the train! She could easily-" _Corporal's voice was cut off as Harvey reached down and turned him off.

"You are going to have to trust me." Harvey said as he looked at Kieli. She was different from the first time he had meet her. Her hair had been cut shorter, and had slowly grown back. Her choice in attire was defiantly different. She no long wore her skirt, or school outfit. But there was something different about her, one that did not happen over night. She had matured over their time together. She had learned to make decisions on her own.

"I do." She said. Harvey nodded before climbing over the railing and holding on, waiting for her. Kieli made her way over to him when suddenly the door behind her opened.

"Kieli!" screamed Julius. Behind him were three church soldiers. He took in the scene and suddenly went frozen. "Kieli?" he asked. She just looked at him, unable to say anything.

"I'm sorry Julius." Kieli said. Julius looked at Harvey who was hanging onto the rail. "You said that if I got Kieli out of there, you would come to Central with me quietly." Julius said.

"Yea, well something new kind of came up."Harvey said. "Plus I kind of made a promise to someone" Harvey looked at Kieli. She smiled at him.

"I don't care about some promise you made, you are coming with me!" Julius said as he began to walk towards Harvey. Suddenly the train lurched and Harvey lost his footing.

"Harvey!"Kieli yelled. Without thinking she ran towards him and reached out her hand as she jumped off the back of the train. Harvey, seeing this, reached out his hand and grabbed her. He pulled her into his chest and held her tight as he fell towards the ground. Harvey felt a sharp pain across his back and head as they hit the fast moving ground beneath him. He got that weird feeling in his stomach as he felt himself beginning to fall again. He opened his eyes to find that he was beginning to fall down a steep hill. He pulled Kieli into him more as he started to roll down. Dirt and rocks torn at his face and clothes as he continued down the hill. He felt something cut his cheek but he ignored the pain.

Suddenly Harvey heard a large splash before finding himself subsided underwater. His grip on Kieli loosened as he realized he needed air. He let go of her with one hand, and began to swim to the surface. As he broke through, he gasped fro air.

"Kieli" he called as he pulled her to the surface. Suddenly he found himself underwater once again, Kieli holding him under. It was than he remembered Kieli was not a very good swimmer. He tried to pull her off, but she would just freak out more and push him father. "Kieli!" he called as he reached the surface again, only to be pushed under water again. He was beginning to wonder if he was going to make it when his foot hit something. Looked down Harvey suddenly felt stupid. "Kieli!" he yelled as he stood up, knocking her off of him. She began to freak out in the water. He walked over to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her up.

"Kieli calm down, you're fine." He said. Kieli looked around and found that the water only came up to her chest. She had been freaking out for no reason.

"Oh." She said looking around. The water only reached Harvey's stomach when he stood up straight.

"Great." Harvey said glaring at her. "You almost had us killed in waist high water."

"Well how was I suppose to know it was only this high!" Kieli yelled at him.

"Stand up." Harvey said. Kieli glared at him before turning her back towards him. _He didn't have to be such a jerk._ Kieli thought to herself. Then she remembered something.

"Corporal!" she yelled pulling the radio up from out of the water. She began to play with the dials, but nothing happened. "Harvey I think something's wrong with Corporal!" she yelled turning back towards him.

"Oh now you want to talk to me?" Harvey asked in a sarcastic tone. Kieli glared at him, causing him to sigh to himself. "He will be fine. He is probably just full of water."

"Well fix him." She said.

"I will once we get out of this water and find a town." Harvey said making his way towards land. Kieli quickly followed him, pushing through the water.

"Harvey?" Kieli said after some time. They had been walking in silence for over an hour now, drenched to the bone. The sun had begun to set and the temperature around them dropped rapidly. Kieli held herself even tighter as she began to shiver. Suddenly she felt something wrap around her shoulders. She stopped and looked up at Harvey.

"I don't need you catching another cold." Harvey said as he continued on his way. Kieli looked down to find his coat around her shoulders. She quickly pushed her arms through the sleeves and ran to catch up with him. She pulled the coat closer to her and inhaled the smell of tobacco smoke that lingered.

"I'm sorry." Kieli whispered. Harvey stopped and turned towards her.

"For what?" he asked. Kieli continued to stare at the ground.

"For not listening to you and getting sick." She whispered. Harvey sighed before continuing.

"Come on; if we don't hurry we won't get to the town before dark."Kieli's head shot up.

"Okay." She said happily as she followed him down the path.

* * *

HEY~~~~ well im sad to say that this chapter is short. I seriously tried to make it longer but NOTHING WORKED! And I hate to say this but I have even worse news…..this is the last chapter (NOOOOO!) so yea….But on the good news most of you said you wanted me to continue to write this and I have made my decision…..i will continue it! (YEA!) but if that is going to happen I NEED YOU! Unlike other stories Kieli does not have a lot of options to make an exciting story. I have had people suggest that Kieli gets involved with a ghost that gets her in trouble or that they have more soldiers chase them I would prefer that its NOT the soldiers one cause that's not really creative and two cause I want to hear your suggestion! so if you people have an idea I would LOVE to hear it. ^^

Also in my last chapter I had a' _' somewhere well that was suppose to have a name. I forgot to fill that name in….so the person I was thanking was **The Shadow Sta**r.I want to thank you again for giving me the idea, I wish this could have lasted longer and I wish I hadn't put up so short chapters.


	9. Chapter 9 Author's Note

To veiwers,

I have some unfortunate news to tell you. Some things have come up that i have no control over. Unfortunately they have been there for sometime, but i was told to ignore them, but now, it has gotten to the point where i can no longer ignore them, and because of that i will be unable to finish this story for some time. For those of you who have been with me since the first stories, i'm sure you have noticed that it has been taking me a lot longer to write this than the other, and the reason for that is because of what is stopping me now. I really would love to finish this story, but at this time i can not. So i apologize to those who were looking forward to the end of this, and ask you to wait patiently until i can resolve these problems.

i will miss you all...

morningnight


	10. Chapter 10 Author's Note: When you Wake

**This is about the Sequel. If you want to read Epilogue...well there was none so stay here...please  
**

Hey everyone,

I am doing this in letter format because im bored. But I know i said that i might continue Will You Stay with me? Well i am. Why? I don't know...WHO ELSE IS EXCITED ABOUT THE NEXT BOOK WHICH IS COMING OUT SEPTEMBER 20, 2011! sorry about that, im really tired and EXCITED! but back on topic. I decided to continue it, but under a different name cause it has a different story plot. It just picks up a few days after this one ended. It is called When You Wake.

Guess what? I start school Tuesday August 30th 2011~! (yea!) no but i really hate it. Anyway for those who don't know (or care) i am on the tennis team and we have 3 to 4 games a week, and let me tell you this now...I DON"T KNOW WHY WE HAVE SO MANY GAME IN ONE WEEK! we just do. But the good part is that we only have a 1 month season!^^

Back on topic, When you Wake...i do not (at the moment) have a summary but i am sure i will have one eventually. You know what? i am gonna make one up right now...okay here i go

**Kieli, Harvey** **and Corporal find a small town just outside of Easterbury where they hear rumors about people being possessed and thrown from buildings. Harvey, thinking it better to leave, decided to take the next train out, not finding any reason to stay. While Kieli waits for him to return with the tickets, she finds something on the ground. Picking it up, she finds something interesting hidden within. When Harvey returns with the tickets, he finds Kieli gone and Corporal on the ground, unable to work. Will Harvey find out where Kieli ran off to, or will she be found hurt before he can save her? **

Yea so that is my quick crappy summary. I decided to take my sisters (whitephoenix18), and LUCKYkason ideas and combined them. So yea...on better news i have a quick sneak peak for you people! I wrote it a few days ago when i couldn't find anything better to do, so i hope you like it!**_(Writing like this is flashbac_k)**

**Sneak Peak for When You Wake:**

_In a dark empty room sat a lonely jewelry box. The old oak wood collected dust, waiting patently for someone to come along and open it. Next to it, a little pale faced girl sat staring at the box, wondering what was inside. She reached out her hand to touch the jewelry box, but she could not reach it. She pulled her hand back, upset that the one thing she wanted was right in front of her, out of reach. A small tear fell from her beautiful blue eyes as she once again began to watch the box, waiting for the day she could open it._

_A young black haired girl sat on a train, watching the scenery fly by. She listened to the conversations around her, not taking in one word of them. She had been riding this train for some time now, and the longer she rode in the silent compartment, the more she died to see the world that flew past her. She was on her way to a small town that was not on any map. The first time she had even heard of it was when a boy named Harvey had mentioned it to her before he left. He had said that there something he needed to do, and that he promised to meet her at this town in exactly one month. Now a month later, she is one her way there._

_"Do you think he will be there?" asked a static voice. Hanging from the window was an old beat up radio that was playing soft music._

_"He said he would." She whispered not looking up from the window. "He promised."_

_"This wouldn't be his first time breaking a promise." The radio mumbled before once again going silent. Kieli ignored him, not wanting to think about it. He had promised to be there, and she knew he would._

**_"Kieli" Harvey said grabbing the attention of the girl. She looked up into his copper colored eyes which held no emotion. "There is something that I need to do and you can't come with me."_**

**_"Why not?" Kieli asked. _**

**_"Because it is dangerous." Harvey said. "You have to understand, Julius is going to have guards all over the place looking for you. It would be best if you lie low for now." _**

**_"And what about you?" She asked worriedly. She did not like where this conversation was going. _**

**_"Don't worry about me." He said._**

This was as far as i got so i hope you like it and i hope to see you soon!

morningnight

P.S. 3 quick things

1.I should be updating after tennis season which ends some time in October, so i hope to have it than. If you want to know an exact date, please check my profile sometime in October. It will be right next to the summary for this story.

anyone does not know the release date for **Kieli:The Sunlit Garden Where It Began, Part 1. **It is September 20th 2011, and if you pre-order it, you get it i believe 3 or 4 days earlier.

3. If you do not know what the cover is, it is yellow writing and it has a teddy bear. You can check it out on this link: kieli/

actually you can check out all the covers with that link.

I don't not, under any circumstance, own Kieli. All rights go to the Author; Yukako Kabei


End file.
